Mavis Dracula
Mavis Kate Dracula/Loughran (or simply just Mavis, or Mavy-Wavy; born September 28, 1894) is one of the main characters of all three Hotel Transylvania movies by serving as the tritagonist of Hotel Transylvaina, the tetartagonist of Hotel Transylvania 2 and the pentagonist of Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation and the main protagonist of Hotel Transylvania: The Series. She is the 118 (later 126)-year old daughter of Dracula. She is also the love interest and later wife of Jonathan and mother of Dennis. She as an adult is voiced by Selena Gomez (who also portrayed Alex Russo) and by Sadie Sandler as a child in films. In the TV series, she is voiced by Bryn McAuley. Personality Mavis is gentle, headstrong, intelligent, curious, dramatic, and independent. She has a little bit of an attitude, but she is very sincere and gentle. An innocent, wholesome, soft-spoken and, amiable person. Mavis wants a little bit of independence and trust from her father and often gets bored. She dreams of exploring the world and experiencing all the sights and sounds that the world has to offer, but all that becomes a reality when she meets Jonathan and, unknowingly, falls in love with a human. She is also always willing to help someone out, even if her own life is in danger. Proof of that is when she was at the "human" village. After all the threats the pitchfork-armed, torch-wielding "humans" made of burning her clothes, taking her candy, biting her toes and even shoving garlic bread in her face, she still offered her help when the "humans" were on fire. She said "Holy rabies! You're on fire. Can I do anything? Can I help you?" In the second film, after becoming a mother Mavis begins to adopt some of her father's overprotectiveness and attachment to her child, going so far as to baby-proof everything in the hotel, never leaving his side and wanting to move to California in order for her son to grow up in a safe environment and around other children like her. Unlike her father, she doesn't seem to care that Dennis isn't a full vampire and accepts him for who he is even standing up to people who she assumes are prejudicing him for being a hybrid. Physical Appearance Mavis has pale skin, beautiful blue eyes, and short jet black hair with bangs. She wears a black turtleneck dress with long black fingerless lace gloves, black and red striped tights, and red Converse. She also wears black lipstick matched with black varnished nails and dark eyeshadow. Relationships Family *Dracula - Mavis and her father don't always see eye to eye sometimes but at the end of the day, they love each other and Mavis understands her dad is just trying to protect her. Even if that means being extremely annoying and unreasonable. She was furious with her father when she learned that he lied and tricked her but eventually forgave him when he returned Jonathan to her and allowed them to date. *Martha - Mavis never really knew her mother, since she passed away when Mavis was a baby, although she still thinks about her constantly. Martha means a lot to Mavis and so did the present Martha left for her to open when she turned 118. She will know about her in Hotel Transylvania 2 when Mavis finds out that Martha was originally in love with a human named Funny Ferberty, but left him for Dracula because of his ability to fly. Romance *Jonathan - Mavis and Jonathan instantly felt something for each other the first time they saw each other and getting to know each other only made their feelings stronger. When Mavis finds out Jonathan is a human, she is disappointed, not because he's a human, but because he lied. When he is ordered to leave, she realizes how much he meant to her and thinks they might have zinged and tries to convince him to stay. Her heart is broken when Jonathan lies, for Dracula's sake, that he hates monsters and leaves. When Jonathan comes back and tells her that she's his zing and the reason why he lied, all is resolved, they became a happy couple and traveled the world together. She also called Jonathan "adorable" when Dracula asked her if she liked him. Trivia *Her birthdate is September 28, 1894. September 28 is the day when Hotel Transylvania was released, and the film takes place is 2012 (the present day), specifically between September 27–29, 2012. It is also stated that Mavis is 118 in the first film, so she was born in 1894. *Mavis is sometimes thought to be the main protagonist of the first film. *Miley Cyrus was originally considered to voice Mavis before the role went to Selena Gomez. *She is skilled at sewing. *Mavis never really heard about "Hawaii" and calls it "Paradise" but pronounces it "Haweewee". She also said "Hawifi" once. *Her room number is 174. *Mavis is 118 years old (in the first film), presumably 120 years old (in the second film) then at the age 130's (in the third film). *Mavis has one child with Johnny, and Dennis Navigation Category:Female Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Vampires Category:In Love Category:Teenagers Category:Immortals Category:Movie Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Humanoid Category:Parents Category:Nurturer Category:Successful Category:Supporters Category:Paranormal Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Voice of Reason Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Optimists Category:Brutes Category:Elementals Category:Spouses Category:Pure Good Category:Selfless Category:Hotel Transylvania Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Pacifists Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Animal Kindness Category:Extravagant Category:Tricksters Category:Loyal Category:Wrathful